


Engulfed in Liquid Amnesia

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hartwinorlose.tumblr.com/">hartwinorlose</a> gave me the prompt: <em>Eggsy has sensitive information that Kingsman needs locked inside his head. The only problem is, he can't remember any of it even though it paints a rather large target on his back. Harry is sent to keep him safe until his memory returns.</em></p>
<p>This...isn't quite that. This idea got hold of me, and I had to run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulfed in Liquid Amnesia

“Sorry, Merlin, but that’s all I can remember. The rest is just blank until I woke up here.” Eggsy fidgets and pulls the sheets up higher before his eyes dart over to the man next to him.

Harry looks ragged; his hair’s limp and he’s managed a fair amount of stubble. But Eggsy’s gaze keeps being drawn back to his eyes. The left one is milky, and a spiderweb of scars spread from it and into his hairline. The sight of it acts like a punch in the gut, and Eggsy lets out a harsh breath.

Five years, they’ve told him, since his last memory. V-Day, the massacre of the world’s elite, Harry’s death. He remembers curling up on the couch in the jet, as they took off to retrieve Roxy, and letting the adrenaline crash drop him into sleep. When he awoke, it was to Harry’s face lax with sleep, body draped uncomfortably in a medwing chair. His subsequent shout about Harry’s miraculous return from the dead had drawn the nurses and doctors, and then Merlin.

Looking up from his clipboard, Merlin’s brow is furrowed and a frown sits on his lips. “Well, the doctors think it’s only temporary, so I guess we’re just going to have to wait it out. Until you can remember the encryption code we’ll have to keep trying to crack the lock manually,” Merlin huffs, concern and irritation intermingled in his voice.

“Never thought I’d see the day you got locked out of your own system.” Eggsy cuts himself off when Harry slips his hand over Eggsy’s and squeezes. He whips his head around to stare at the man. A barely there smile pulls at the corners of Harry’s eyes as he shakes his head, conveying that perhaps this isn’t the time to tease on that subject. Eggsy begins to sweat, focused on the heat seeping into him from where their palms touch, and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence now even if he’d wanted to.

Merlin clears his throat, and Eggsy forces himself to look away from Harry’s face. “Well, until you recover your memories, I’m afraid you’ll be off active duty. With no other serious injuries, medical doesn’t want you here, so you’ll be free to go home. Harry can keep medical updated with your status overnight as needed.”

“Oh, okay. Sleepover at your place then, Harry?” Eggsy tries for cheeky, but thinks he must have missed the mark when Harry’s eyes go wide. Stuttering, Eggsy drops his eyes to the bed. “Sorry, guv. Didn’t mean nothing by it.”

Merlin coughs in an attempt to cover his incredulous laugh and looks between the two of them. “I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole, Harry. You’re on your own to clear this up.” Giving one last pointed look to Harry, he turns around and strides out the door.

Left on their own, his hand still wrapped in Harry’s, Eggsy’s heart starts hammering again as he stares at Harry. “I saw you get shot in the head and I was certain you were dead. How did you survive? What happened when you got back? I was on a mission, so that means I’m a knight now, yeah? What…”

Harry surges over the bed and cuts off Eggsy’s endless stream of questions with a searing kiss. Eggsy swears his heart stops for a moment before he catches up with what is happening and kisses Harry back with everything he’s got.

Minutes later, they finally break apart, gasping for breath. Eggsy takes in Harry’s relieved expression and asks the only question that matters. “How long?”

“Four and a half years. Two weeks after I returned to Kingsman. And it’s been _our_ house for three years,” Harry murmurs, then pulls Eggsy in for a fierce embrace. “Let’s get you home. We’ll worry about all the rest in the morning.”

Eggsy breathes in deep, learning Harry’s scent (again), and buries his head even deeper into his neck. “I love you, Harry.”

“And I you, dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [my tumblr](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com) for story snippets and other fandom goodness.


End file.
